injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Martian Manhunter
Martian Manhunter is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is the fifth DLC character and was released on July 30th, he costs $4.99, and is a Power User. He is free if you have the Season Pass, or already available in the Ultimate Edition. 'Biography' Deep within the planet Mars, there resided actual Martians of different types. J'onn J'onzz was one such person, as he lived amongst the Green Martians in a utopia. However, a terrorist would unleash a so-called "curse" that would result in a virus that desecrated almost every Green Martian in sight, burning them to death. Severely scarred and traumatized by the event, he fled to Earth, attracted by a transmission made by a lone scientist. Whence there, J'onn disguised himself as detective John Jones. Soon, when the time came, he unveiled his Martian heritage as the Martian Manhunter, fighting alongside the Justice League when duty called. 'Role in Injustice' The Injustice universe's Martian Manhunter's death was confirmed in the comic. While his ending states he hid himself in Atlantis disguised as an Atlantean archivist that the main universe's Aquamn encounters, this is not confirmed to be canon. Manhunter cameos in the Watchtower Stage, observing the combatants battle in the background. 'Powers and Abilities' J'onn's innate Martian abilities give him power comparable to Superman, with the Martian Manhunter possessing similar levels of superhuman strength, durability, stamina, invulnerability, power of flight and superhuman speed, and extrasensory abilities. Where J'onn's true Martian power lies is in his ability to shapeshift, allowing him to perfectly transform into duplicates of anyone he can see, and his body's malleable physiology allows him to stretch and contort his limbs. J'onn's can even condense his body into a liquid like state and enter another person's body, allowing him to strangle and damage organs, severally wounding them. J'onn can use his complete control over his physiology to turn himself invisible or shift his molecules and allow himself to move through solid objects. When he combines these powers, it gives the illusion of teleportation. J'onn's physical powers are still almost nothing compared to his mental abilities. J'onn is telepathic and a telekinetic. J'onn's mental powers allow him to enter someone's mind, letting him either take direct control over them or subject them to sights, sounds, and other sensations only seen and felt by them. As part of his telekinetic powers J'onn can project psychic orbs of energy on the battlefield as either small bombs that detonate on contact or after a small period of time, call forth telekinetic blasts from the ground or down from the sky. J'onn can even use his telekineses to push his opponent away from himself. While very powerful, J'onn is not without weaknesses. Most famously, he is completely and totally vulnerable to fire, which has the capacity to remove his shapeshifting abilities, revealing his true form, and can kill him. Special Moves *'Martian Grab:' The Martian Manhunter attacks with a low grab, slamming the opponent to the ground by their ankles. The Meter Burn version will bounce the opponent allowing for a free follow up attack. *'Psyche Orb:' Martian Manhunter forms an orb of pure telekinetic energy that detonates after a short while. Press back quickly after doing the attack's input, forms a close range orb. Pressing forward quickly after doing the attack's input, forms a mid range orb. Pressing up quickly after doing the attack's input, forms a far range orb. The Meter Burn version will create a more powerful telekinetic orb that explodes upon contact with the opponent. *'Alien Pillar (AKA Pillar Slam):' Martian Manhunter summons a powerful beam of telekinetic energy that erupts from the ground, blasting the opponent upward. Pressing back quickly after the doing the attack's input, will summon a close beam. Pressing forward quickly after doing the attack's input, will summon a far beam. Pressing up quickly after doing the attack's input, will summon a full screen beam. The Meter Burn version will track the victim's location and launch upward, allowing for a free follow up attack. *'Telekinetic Strike:' Martian Manhunter calls a down single, focused bolt of telekinetic energy at a downward angle. Pressing back quickly after doing the attack's input, calls down a close range bolt. Pressing forward quickly after doing the attack's input, calls down a far range bolt. The Meter Burn version will call down 2 additional bolts at different angles. *'Psionic Push:' Martian Manhunter focuses his telekinetic energy into a focused, short range blast that sends to opponent flying. The Meter Burn version teleports Martian Manhunter to his opponent's location blasting them to the ground with a powerful punch. *'Phase Charge:' Martian Manhunter's Phase Charge propels him through the opponent, phasing them into the air where they then helplessly fall to the ground. The Meter Burn version will phase the opponent upward directly in front of Martian Manhunter, allowing for a free follow up attack. *'Phase Assault:' Martian Manhunter phases through the ground, and reappears with a devastating uppercut from under the opponent. Pressing down quickly after doing the attack's input, will make Martian Manhunter phase through the ground and reappear above the opponent with a downward overhead attack. Both of these moves can be done in the air. Mobile Exclusive Move *'Soul Survivor: '''J'onn unleashes numerous shapeshifting strikes. Character Trait '''Alien Malleability:' When Martian Manhunter's eyes are lit up red, he can change the shape of his limbs and stretch the body further for extra range and increase arms﻿ in size to cause more damage to the opponent/player. Other Moves *'Grab:' Martian Manhunter disappears after grabbing his opponent, confusing them. He then reappears in front of them and kicks them quickly before they can block, launching them forward. Super Move *'Son of Mars: '''Martian Manhunter transports his opponent to Mars or telepathically forces the opponent/player to believe they have been teleported. He then shape shifts into the opponent/player's character and punches him/her twice. While stunned, he turns back into his Martian form and uppercuts the opponent/player into the sky. As he/she flies up he grows to enormous size and crushes the opponent/player between two boulders, sending them back to the arena. 'Gameplay' Move List: Basic Attacks: *Space Punch *Alien Jab *Mars Kick *Ankle Breaker *Martian Slam *Trauma Punch *Ravage Blow *Heel Drop *Powering Overhead *Quick Pain *Double Punch *Mental Trip Air Attacks: *Sole Crush *Flying Fist *Air Claw Throws: *Forward Throw *Reverse Throw Combo Attacks: *Shattered Pysche *Ravaged World *Alien Invasion *Sole Survivor *Big Green Buddy *Light to the Light *Darkness in the Heart *Stranded *Extraterrestrial *Zero Hour *Clear Mind *Reckoning *Bloodywynd Special Attacks: *Martian Grab *Psyche Orb *Alien Pillar *Telekinetic Strike *Psionic Push *Phase Charge *Phase Assault 'Ending' ''Banishing his friend and former teammate Superman to the Phantom Zone was difficult for J'onn J'onzz, but necessary. As the One Earth Regime had formed, J'onn, ever the outsider, had chosen to watch from a distance to bide his time. He assumed the form of an Atlantean, and served as royal archivist. Aquaman little suspected that his trusted subject's uncanny ability to gather news of the surface world was the result of telepathic powers. When J'onn learned that heroes from a parallel dimension were aiding Batman's Insurgency, he assisted as well, leading rescue operations in Metropolis and Gotham after Superman's rampage. In the post Regime era, the Martian Manhunter continued to serve his adopted world, gathering the next generation of heroes to form a new Justice League'.'' '''Costumes Default J'onn is seen in his New 52 costume. He is a green skinned martian shifted into a more humanoid form with red eyes. He wears a purple cape with red lining the collar, with red straps rising from the loincloth over his blue pants and boots, the straps connecting to the red martian emblem on his chest. 'Trivia' *J'onn is the first DLC character to appear in the prequel comic, only days before his official release into the game itself. *Martian Manhunter's quote "Gods of Mars condemn you" is a reference to The Gods of Mars, a book from the Barsoom series by Edgar Rice Burroughs. *Ed Boon created an unofficial poll on Twitter for his followers, six weeks before the game's release, asking whether they wanted to see Martian Manhunter or Professor Zoom as playable DLC. *He was officially revealed during the EVO 2013 tournament in a special presentation along with a John Stewart skin for Green Lantern. *Martian Manhunter is voiced by Carl Lumbly who had previously voiced the character in Justice League , Justice League Unlimited , Static Shock and Justice League: Doom . *Martian Manhunter appeared at the end of Scorpion's reveal trailer, which hinted at his inclusion before Zod was even revealed. *Martian Manhunter's default costume is the same design as his New 52 appearance, making him the first character to possess a New 52 skin as his default. *When you are in the Watchtower stage, Martian will make an appearance in the far right of the background except when playing as him. *Martian Manhunter is the only character to take on four different forms during a match (John Jones, Martian Manhunter, the opponent and J'onn J'onzz). *According to his ending Martian Manhunter was a character in the story mode the whole time (the Atlantean archivist), though it is unknown if this is canon. *When in zombie mode and while using his super move, Martian Manhunter transforms into the normal version of his opponent, not them as a zombie. **Something similar occurs when fighting against an opponent who is using their player 2 color; Martian Manhunter transforms into the regular version of his opponent, instead of them in their player 2 color. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Playable Characters Category:Power Users Category:DLC Characters Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Insurgence Member Category:Martians Category:Background Characters Category:Deceased Category:Injustice Playable Characters